Driver assistance systems are control systems for vehicles that aim to increase the comfort and safety of vehicle occupants. Driver assistance systems can, for example, provide lane departure warnings, assist in lane keeping, provide collision warnings, automatically adjust cruise control, and automate the vehicle in low speed situations (e.g., traffic).
Due to the general tendency to provide occupants with new safety and comfort functions, the complexity of modern vehicles has increased over time, and is expected to increase further in the future. The addition of new driver assistance features adds complexity to the operation of the vehicle. Since these driver assistance systems use light, sound, and active vehicle control, they are necessarily intrusive into the driver's control of the vehicle. Consequently, new driver assistance systems take time for drivers to learn. Drivers sometimes ignore or disable these systems rather than learn to use them.